Destiny
by CuteAnime girl
Summary: (Not a fruits basket story) Kai never was very social with people until he met this optimistic(Sp) girl. soon they get told that they are to say the earth from a demon. Love triangles and humor? Check it out and R&R!
1. A strange meeting

Destiny

_Summary: The fate of the world lies in boy's decision and he meets a girl, those meeting may be Fate because both are the warriors of the world. And just what does the world need saving from? You'll have to find out when you read this story! Both of them have a very special power, and meet other people along the way!_

Chapter 1: A Strange Meeting

Kai was walking on the sidewalk trying to find his way around this big city he just moved in. Suddenly he saw a shadow go in the alley.

"What the?"

He decided to follow the mysterious shadow. He ran to the alley and saw a Girl withshort blackish chocalate brownish hair in a low ponytail. She was wearing a white t-shirt, a short black skirt with a silver belt; she had red shoes and red gloves.

"Hi!" she said.

"Wow… I mean …Why the hell are you sneaking around in the dark it's dangerous out here for a woman, not that I care or anything."

"That's sweet, I guess." Her brown eyes a little confused.

"What's your name?" She asked him

"Kai, what's yours?"

"I'll tell you what, if you can catch me I'll tell you my name, deal?"

"Deal, this will be cake."

She jumps up really high on to the building that was in back of her.

"On your mark… get set… GO!" He jumped and started running after her.

"Maybe if you do catch me I might just give you a drink at my –"she was cut off cause he tackled her.

"Ow." She said looking up in his blue eyes. His hair sort of covering them.

His Bangs were silver and the back was black. They laid like that for like a minute.

"Um?" Was all she said.

"Oh…. sorry." He muttered blushing.

"Oh yeah were here and my name is Alicia." She giggled noticing him blushing.

"How'd you jump like that?" He asked.

"Umm well it all started when it was my 15th birthday last week, I felt stronger than I usual do, what about you?"

"All my life, where are we anyway?" He was looking down at a kind of big building.

"Oh this is Bar Fate, It's my beautiful gift the town's people gave me."

"They gave this to a spoiled brat?" He wondered out loud, unlucky for him she heard.

"What! I'm not a spoiled brat, they gave it to me because I teach at the little school part time, I babysit, I do all this stuff all the time and they wanted to thank me at first I refused the bar but they persisted so I took it and you call me a spoiled brat?"

"Whatever, are we going in or not I believe you owe me a drink." He said cooly, he jumped down. Before she followed she held her hand to her heart.

"Why do I feel this way?" She asked herself blushing, she jumped after him.

"Well welcome to Bar Fate, Kai."

"Hey Alicia wanna go out some time?" Yelled a guy.

"Sorry, maybe if you were a little younger and taller." She laughed.

"So I'll get you a drink on the house." She said getting into the counter and get him a drink.

"Soooo… why are you in this city?" she asked.

"I don't know." He said sipping his drink.

"Oh come, you have to have a reason to come to Augusta."

"Nope."

"Really, well that's boring." She sighed.

Suddenly the ground started shaking. The roof caved in and there was Snake like monster. It glanced at Tiffany and Haru, he charged at them. He slithered (Sp?) around Haru hugging him tightly (A/N: Not actually hugging him you know what I mean right?).

"Get out of here!"Kai yelled still suffocating.

"I wont leave you alone!" She yelled back running and kicking the snake in the head and sending him flying while it let go of Kai.

"Are you okay?" she asked running to his side.

"Yeah, thanks." He said coldlygetting up.

"I'm so glad your alright." She instantly hugged him. Both blushing.

"Oh sorry I was just worried about you." She replied looking down at the ground.

'She was worried… about me?' He thought still blushing.

"Well I think this thing's dead… whatever it is." She said poking at it.

"But why the hell did it attack us and not anyone else?"Kai wondered.

"Don't know, but it had to have a really good reason for totally wrecking my BAR!"

"Hey what's this?" he asked picking up a Sapphire gem that the monster had in its forehead.

"It's beautiful, but why is it here?"

"This gem might hold some kind of power, cause that was just a normal snake till it got a hold of this jewel."

"But I'm still confused why was it attacking us?" she asked.

He hit her in the head.

"Don't be stupid shorty, wouldn't you think I would tell you if I knew?"

"Who you callin shorty!"

"You who else?"

"That's it ya punk, BRING IT ON!" she said holing out her fist in a fighting pose.

"Your so stubborn." He said smirking.

"Am not." She said pouting with her arms across her chest.

"Sure whatever, come on." He said walking to the broken door.

"Where?"

"We have to get to an INN and figure this out Tomorrow."

"Oh okay." She whispered and ran to his side.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Okay i know a way boring way to start but the next chapters will be awesome i think okay?

Please review!


	2. The reason

Chapter 2: The Reason

They finally got to the INN and they rented 2 _separate _rooms.

"Night Haru see you in the morning." He just put his hand up and kept walking to his room.

She walked to her room and plopped down on her bed. She heard a noise in the closet.

"Oh no what if its one of those monster things." She thought. She got up and walked to the closet.

"Here it goes…" She opened the door and a small furry thing tackled on her.

"AHHHHH!" She yelled.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Haru just laid down in his bed trying to capture all that has happened. She protected him, but why?

"AHHHHHHH!" He heard a scream.

"That was Alicia!" He instantly sat up running to her room.

"Whats wrong!"

"Help me…." She said still on the ground.

"Okay!"

"Its not…. A monster." She said holding the 'monster' to show him.

"A…..puppy?" His left eye twitching in anger.

"Yup, can we keep him?"

"Listen you idiotic girl don't scare me like that I almost had a heart attack when you screamed."

"You were scared?"

"Ummm… I meant I was worried that a demon would get the gem that's all." He quickly replied.

"Oh you mean this thing… maybe I'll just hand this over to a demon and be on my way." She said holding the jewel that she made into a necklace.

"Don't you dare." He growled reaching for gem. Suddenly a eerie blue light glowed around the gem. A minute later the light faded and they look at each other in amazement.

"What happened to _you_?" They asked at he same time.

Alicia had on priestess robes and was holding a bow and arrow, her short brown hair was now raven black all the way passed her butt. Oh and that's not the only weird thing, now Haru has long past his ass silver hair with black highlights and he was wearing a black and dark purple shirt, black baggy pants and he was holding a huge sword and the sheath was dark blue, his hands were like claws and his eyes were now dark blue.

"OMG what happened to my hair, its so long, and… black."

"What the hell happened?"

"I think the jewel did this to us."

"Gee ya think?" He said sarcasticlly.

"This is weird I look like a whole different person, and you do too I think you're a demon I mean look at your hands."

"Where the hell is that stupid jewel."

"Its attached on the handle of your sword."

"How do we change back?"

"And how would I know!" He yelled.

"Just asking, geez." Suddenly the door busted opened and a girl with shoulder length black hair came in.

"Well I see you transformed already."

"Who are you?"Alicia asked.

"I'm Akane, and I'm going to explain why you are a priestess and you're a demon…. Well half demon in this case."

"okay the reason why you're like thisis because…."

Is that a cliffhanger? Oh well.

Me- Please review!

Kai- Shut up… your so desperate.

Me- You're the one who's desperate your going to fall in love with… oops I shouldn't spoil it like that.

Kai- What tell me!

Me- No… Anyway like I said before…REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
